A ton enterrement
by Vive les Unas
Summary: Deathfic poètique, plus ou moins longue. Mention de SLASH.


Auteur : Vive les Unas

Genre: Drame, mention de slash, Deathfic poétique.

Saison : Peu importe

Résumé : Pas envie d'en faire un cette fois…

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Rien. Que dalle. Même pas mon cerveau.

Notes de l'auteur : 

J'ai essayé d'effectuer un petit exercice de style à la manière de Valérie Rouzeau, mais sans le faire complètement par manque de talent. Cette fic poétique (mais attention, c'est du vers libre !) contient elle même un poème, qui est en italiques.

Bon, j'étais en larmes en écrivant ce truc, alors je pense pouvoir dire que c'est très triste…

En général, je n'aime pas les Deathfic, parce que je suis une adolescente romantique qui aime bien quand ça commence mal et que ça finit bien, pas le contraire. Mais à écrire…C'est vachement libérateur je trouve !

Mais ouiiiii, la suite de Tous des Anges arrive, un peu de patience ! Je suis un peu en retard à cause de mes révisions du bac…

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en cours de français, encore une fois. Non, je dis ça au cas où vous trouvez des similitudes avec votre programme de français si vous êtes en première L.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

J'noue mon nœud pap' en r'pensant à tout ça,

Pas c'qui c'est passé récemment, nan, avant

Nous, tout ça, tu le sais hein ? Tu t'en souviens ?

Comme on 'té cons au début

Tu sais bien.

Comme on avait peur

Et honte, trop dla honte

Partout, tou'l'temps, ça nous submergeais

0

Pis quand on l'a accepté

Douc'ment, pfff, on 'té cons

Vraiment trop

N'aurais pus être tous les deux, d'puis longtemps dja

Mais nan, trop cons, trop peur, trop honte

Pas s'embrasser d'vant des gens

Ca fait drôle

Y nous r'gardent bizarre

0

Pis on l'a fait, on arrêté d'être cons

Pis là c'était super

Avec mon cœur qui explose, et tout, et tout

Tu sais hein ?

L'grand Amour

L'truc qu'on nous embête avec

Qu'on nous rabaches les oreilles avec ça

D'puis qu'on est gosses

Ben on l'a trouvé ensemble

Ironie du sort comme on dit, hein ?

0

J't'aimais trop. Non, sans blagues

J'te jure.

On 'té plus deux, on était un, hein ?

Nous comme on dit.

Ca f'sait beau ou ça f'sait con, mais…

Ya pas de mais. Inséparables, t'sais bien ?

Amoureux. Re mourus.

0

Quand j'tais gosse, j'avais un dico

Ceux pour les rimes, t'sais, les trucs

Les trucs…qu'on nous offre à Noël

On s'en sert jamais, hein ?

Ben les assonances.

Tu sais ce que c'est les assonances, hein ?

0

Amour. Mort. Amer.

Pfff, j'trouvais ça con.

L'amour c'est gai. Gay quelques fois.

Pis j'y croyais pas.

L'amour impossib' , toutes ces conneries

Epoque moderne. Plus de 'blémes.

Pis nan en fait.

Ca arrive.

0

J'y croyais pas, pis là j'suis forcé d'y croire…

Parce que j'suis là moi. J'suis encore là.

J'noue mon nœud pap', c'est que j'suis là nan ?

Mais toi, toi ben

Pfff, évaporé

J'te vois pas. Plus. J't'ai vu.

Avant. J't'ai vu, j't'ai attrapé

Mordu, r'niflé, embrassé,

Sentit, goûté

0

Et là ben j'vois bien qu't'es plus là !

J'sens plus rien. J'suis aveugle.

Enfin pas tout a fait puisque j'noue mon nœud pap' !

Devant la glace.

Mais j'vois plus rien

J'suis un robot.

J'ai plus envie de voir

De toucher, de goûter.

0

Ya un papier dans ma poche.

Celle à l'interieur. Pour protéger de la pluie.

Il pleut dehors. J'suis chez ta mère.

Dans ton foutu pays.

J'noue mon nœud pap' devant la glace de ta salle de bains

J'suis pas assez concentré

J'dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois

J'pense à c'que j'vais dire. J'pense à toi.

0

Pis je repense à c'qui s'est passé

Récemment j'veux dire

L'accident, tout ça.

On risqu' not vie tous les jours

Là bas, très loin

Là où on a vécu heureux

Pis il suffit que tu fasses pas 'tention et…

0

Fais gaffe quand tu traverses

Mon amour.

La route elle était vide.

Pour toi.

Pis le bolide il est passé

Pour toi.

Sur toi.

0

D'habitud' c'est moi sur toi

Moi qui t'embrasse, qui t'protéges

Qui t'fait plus mal

A force.

0

J'aurais jamais du

Lui laissé ma place

A c'te voiture.

J'men veux t'sais ?

C'est d'ma faute.

J'aurai du encor' t'protéger

Juste un'fois d'plus.

0

'tain j'repleure !

M'énerve.

Faut plus r'penser à ça.

J't'aime.

Faut aller de l'avant.

Mais j't'aime.

Et j'ai pas envie

Pas sans toi.

0

Ta mère tape

A la porte de la salle de bains.

J'dis qu'j'arrive.

J'sais pas si c'est vrai.

Me sens pas près.

Veux pas que tu partes.

0

Bien sur t'es dja partit

Mais t'es 'cor là

Ton visage

Ton merveilleux visage

J'peux encore le voir

Rêver dessus

M'rappeler.

0

J'sais qu'ils t'ont enfermés

Dans une boite

J'la voulais solide

J'voulais pas qu'les vers te bouffent

Bouffent ton visage

Bouffent ton corps

C'corps là qu'j'ai aimé

Qu'j'aime encor'

Que j'voudrais 'cor embrasser.

0

Ils ont pas le droit !

T'es pas à eux, t'es à moi

Salop'rie d'vers !

Ils vont crever tes yeux.

Tes si beaux yeux bleus.

Qu'j'ai aimé et qu'j'aime encor'

Qui pétillaient quand tu m'regardais

J'les verrais plus jamais.

Plus jamais.

0

Ouais, j'sais, ya le voile

Ce 'tain de voile morbide

Tu m'avais dja expliqué à cause de quoi c'était

Mais j'm'ens souvient plus.

J'suis désolé. Je le saurais jamais plus.

Il a embrumé tes yeux.

Tes beaux yeux.

J'voudrais tell'ment les r'voirs !

0

Mais j'peux rien faire !

Rien. Que dalle.

A part r'garder l'office

T'étais protestant ?

Tu m'l'avais jamais dit.

On avait plus important à faire

A vivre.

0

J'peux aussi lire l'poème

C'fichu poème qu'je préférais

Si j'avais su

J'aurais aimé un truc plus marrant.

0

J'veux pas le dire. J'veux pas le vivre.

D'ailleurs l'titre c'est « Ma morte vivante »,

C'est pour les filles !

Pas pour nous. Mon amour.

T'es pas morte. Ni vivante.

T'es mon homme, tu t'conjugue au masculin.

0

Pourquoi ça m'arrive ? Pourquoi tu m'a fais ça ?

Hein ?

Tu m'aimais pas ?

Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?

J'voulais partir avec toi.

J'voulais qu'tu m'attendes !

0

Pis j'sort.

Parce que ya rien d'autr' a faire.

J'peux pas faire des miracles.

J'peux pas t'faire rev'nir.

Mais peut être t'rejoindre ?

0

J'sais pas comment j'ai marché jusqu'au cimetière.

J'suis trempé, j'tiens ta mère par le bras.

Elle est veille, ridée. Elle sent la naphtaline.

Qu'elqu'part, j'lui en veux d'être 'cor là.

Elle t'a survécu.

Toi t'es plus là.

J't'aime.

0

Ya un gloglo en soutane d'vant une mini croix blanche.

Il attend pour commencer. La belle mère et le marié.

Comme si on l'était !

J'rais tell'ment aimé !

Me laisse pas…

0

Il commence ses conneries. J'regarde l'fond du trou

Ya la caisse en bois. J'sais qu't'es dedans.

J'sais qu'j'étais dans les pommes quand les huissiers

Ils ont scellé les vis. Pour pas qu'on t'vole p'tet.

Qu'on t'vole à moi. Mais tu t'es envolé sans moi.

0

Il pleut, ça ruisselle sur mes joues.

Tans mieux, on voit plus qu'je pleure.

Encore.

Doit faire froid par terre.

Ton lit d'bois est à terre.

Tu dois cailler.

J'voudrais tellement te réchauffer.

0

J't'aime. J't'aime.

Pars pas…

Oh steu plaît me laisse pas…

0

Ta mère m'donne un coup d'coude.

J'crois qu'c'est à moi d'parler.

J'me met derrière la p'tite croix blanche.

J'm'éclaircît la voix.

Mais sans toi c'est tout sombre.

0

J'dis que j't'aimais.

Que j't'aimerais toujours.

Qu't'étais quelqu'un de génial.

Qui méritait pas ça.

Que tout l'monde t'appréciait.

J'en ai marre de dire des banalités.

0

J'sais qu'j'vais pleurer

Qu'j'vais 'cor passer pour une pédale

Avec mes sanglots désespérés.

Mais j'le fais. Pour toi.

Parce que plus jamais j'srais aussi proche

Physiquement

De toi. J't'aime.

0

J'sors la p'tite feuille de ma poche

Celle à l'interieur parce qu'il pleut

Ma poche est noire, mon costard aussi

Il parait qu'j'suis en deuil…

Pis j'parle. J'récite. Comme un gamin.

Un gamin triste. Un gamin qui veux vieillir…

000

_Dans mon chagrin rien n'est en mouvement_

_J'attends personne ne viendra_

_Ni de jour ni de nuit_

_Ni jamais plus de ce qui fut moi-même _

_Mes yeux se sont séparés de tes yeux_

_Ils perdent leur confiance ils perdent leur lumière_

_Ma bouche s'est séparée de ta bouche_

_Ma bouche s'est séparée du plaisir_

_Et du sens de l'amour et du sens de la vie_

_Mes mains se sont séparées de tes mains_

_Mes mains laissent tout échapper_

_Mes pieds se sont séparés de tes pieds_

_Ils n'avanceront plus il n'y a plus de routes_

_Ils ne connaîtront plus mon poids ni le repos_

_Il m'est donné de voir ma vie finir_

_Avec la tienne_

_Ma vie en ton pouvoir_

_Que j'ai crue infinie_

_Et l'avenir mon seul espoir c'est mon tombeau_

_Pareil au tien cerné d'un monde indifférent_

_J'étais si près de toi que j'ai froid près des autres._

000

J'dis l'nom d'l'auteur, Paul Eluard,

Pis j'ai finit.

J'ai pas flanché Carson, j'l'ai fait pour toi

Ma voix a un peu chevrotée par moments

C'est pas grave. C'est normal.

0

C'était mon poème que j'préférais

J'te l'donne.

Parc'que j't'aime, tu l'sais.

Mais pourquoi ils parlent pas autours ?

Sont sourds ? Ou alors c'est moi ?...

C'est pesant l'silence.

0

T'aimais bien ça toi.

Tu m'disait souvent de m'taire.

Ben là t'en aura du silence,

C'est c'que tu voulais ?

0

Quoi ? Ouais, ouais j'suis en colére

Parce que j'suis tout seul moi

Maintenant j'suis tout seul

T'es même plus là

J'suis plus qu'à moitié vivant,

J't'ai perdu, comment tu veux

Que j'continue à vivre ?

Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?

0

J'sais, c'est pas de ta faute.

J'm'en veux.

Ca aurait du être moi.

Ou alors nous deux en même temps.

0

Tu m'manques dja tu sais ?

J'frais n'importe quoi

Pour réentendre ta voix.

Pour qu'tu m'embrasses.

Mon amour.

0

Ils te r'couvrent de terre.

Ton cercueil est tout souillé.

Ya des vers dans la terre,

J'en suis sur.

Et puis ils vont t'cacher.

T'arracher à moi.

Par pitié, restes, restes !

0

Laissez le moi vous autres !

Lâchez vos pelles et vos cordes

J'l'aime, ça s'voit pas ?

J'veux encore l'avoir prés de moi !

L'enterrez pas !

J'veux pas, j'veux pas !

0

Tu m'entends pas ? Sort !

Sort de ta tombe.

Si tu m'aimes vraiment tu dois

Fais le ! T'entends ?

T'es pas mort ! Tu peux pas être mort !

Carson réveilles toi !

0

J'm'effondre dans le gazon

Bien tondu le gazon.

Un gazon de cimetière anglais.

J'éclat' en sanglots

J'hurle sans comprendre

J'peut pas t'laisser !

Mon amour…

0

J'peut pas.

Mais ils continuent.

Ils t'recouv' de terre brune

J'veux pas ! Vous m'entendez ?

On attrape mes bras.

On m'traine ailleurs.

On m'arrache à toi encore une fois …

0

J'me débat, j'te promets,

Ca sert à rien.

Sont plus fort.

Veulent nous séparer.

J'veux pas !

0

C'est finit. J'te vois dja plus.

De prés ou d'loin.

T'es plus là.

Tu m'manques.

Ca va aller en s'empirant.

Je l'sait.

J't'aime trop.

0

Les vers vont forcer ton cercueil

Il est solide pourtant, j'te jure !

Mais ils vont l'faire.

J'les connais.

Ils vont prendre ma place eux aussi.

Sur son corps.

0

Ils vont s'infiltrer sous tes vêtements

Comme mes doigts

Parcourir ta peau

Comme mes lèvres

Pénétrer en toi

Comme mon âme, et le reste…

0

Z'ont pas le droit ! C'est ma place !

Mon droit, mon devoir, mon homme !

Ils t'aiment pas. Ils te bouffent.

Moi j't'aime. Pourquoi t'es pas resté ?

0

Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?

Ouais, j'sais, t'es mort.

Ca sonne vide.

Mais not' amour, il est pas mort, hein ?

Tu peut pas répondr' ? C'est ça ?

Mon amour…

0

J'repleure. Parce que c'est dégueulasse.

Toi, moi, nous. N'avons rien fait de mal.

Alors pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi ça s'est arrêté ?

Tu penses à moi hein ? J'suis toujours dans ton cœur, hein ?

Tu t'souviens. Comme on était heureux.

Les morts ont des souvenirs ?

P'tet. J'veux qu't'ai des souv'nirs.

J't'aime. Mais t'es plus là.

0

J'suis plus vivant si t'es plus là.

Alors j'vais continuer à mourir.

Jusqu'à c'que j'en peut plus.

J'te r'joindrait bien un jour.

P'tet même plus tôt que prévu.

0

En mourant t'as juste signé ma tombe Carson.

RIP Rodney McKay.

J'dénoue mon nœud pap'

T'aimes pas quand j'en mets.

J't'aime.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Je sais que c'est triste, mais review ou pas review ?**


End file.
